To Hell And Back
by ChimneyMarie
Summary: There's a new enemy threatening Amity Park and Danny gets the help from another half-ghost who has dealt with this enemy before. Sorry for the bad summary. DannyxOC
1. Dreaded Hallways

_**Authors Note: I know that this one is short, but I'm just gonna go along with it. DannyxOC**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chimney and the plot.**_

Name: Chimney Finn 

Age: 15 

Eyes: Hazel outlined with yellow

Hair: Brown breast length with bangs parted to the left covering forehead slightly. More volume on the top becomes thinner going down. Usually has it down.

Body: Curvy, skinny, and tall about 5'4

Clothing: Wears a pair of jean booty shorts with a red and black studded belt, black converse with white laces. Black V-neck HIM band t-shirt that is outlined in red with a heart-a-gram covered in barbwire and rose petals. Shows belly slightly. Wears a tiny owl necklace always and has a lip piercing on right side.

Ghost Form: Eyes become teal, hair becomes pure white and is in a high ponytail that is off to the side. Outfit is a tight black tank top with a single white strip and shows belly. Black shorts and a white studded belt and laced knee high boots with white laces. Wears black fingerless gloves and goes by Camino which means Chimney in Italian.

Personality: Bipolar. Sometimes random, hyper, loud, optimistic, dorky, clumsy, sarcastic, flirty. Sometimes has a bad temper, sadistic, reckless, and violent. Sometimes severely depressed, has terrible flashbacks about her past, causing self-harm to make the pain stop. 

Other facts: hates make up, prefers to hang out with guys instead of girls, tomboy, sometimes dresses like a slut and acts somewhat horny, obsessed with owls. (I know she's sounds like she's full of drama, it wasn't my intention to make it that way but I'm sticking to it.)

History: Dad died of cancer when she was 8 leaving her with her drug abusing mother. She gave Chimney to some scientists to get drug money. They did experiments on her causing her to get ghost powers. She was so outraged that she destroyed the lab, killed the men and attacked her mother almost killing her. She ran away to Amity, home of ghosts. She was hoping to find a ghost to help but found that they weren't at all friendly. She lived on the streets and homeless shelters. When she was 11 she tried to hang herself because she couldn't take the voices in her head and she hated having her powers. She was saved by an elder woman who used to be a ghost hunter. Helped her to control her powers and gave her a home and thinks of her as her new family.

I hated it. I disliked it with a burning passion that I can feel in my gut. School...high school. It was full of jocks, preps, geeks, outsiders and teachers. All I can do to make it through the day without losing control of my temper and hope for the best.

The school looked as simple as any other school except for the name which I found ironic. It's called Casper High. Like Casper the Friendly Ghost and I live in a ghost town. It's funny right? I think so. 

I started to walk up the steps when the bitch known as Paulina and her posse of cheerleaders rammed their perky asses into my side. Paulina never liked me. I don't know why and I really just don't care. She looked at me with disgust and scoffed.

"Geez, will you move it freak? You're blocking our way."

"I'm blocking YOUR way? You can just go around me and not cause some goddamned drama no one wants to deal with!" I yelled storming into the school feeling her glaring eyes hitting my back. I sighed adjusting my one strap bag on my shoulder. I felt the soft fabric rubbing against my bare skin. I was wearing shorts and a couple of tank tops, great for this sunny day.

I walked to my locker ignoring the commotion coming from down the hall. I quickly grabbed my books and slammed my locker shut with my growing aggravation. The commotion got louder and more obnoxious. I turned to see a jock with blonde hair pinning two kids to the lockers. One had black hair and pretty looking blue eyes. The other was tan and was wearing a brae, I think. I recognized the jock from my chemistry class. He was an idiot and I disliked him greatly. I don't even know how he got into chemistry honors, probably had some kids doing his homework.

"Hey. Fenton, Foley. So, you guys have my homework done for me or do I slam your heads into some lockers?" He really pissed me off, thinking he was so high and mighty because he's popular. I glared at his back as I walked up. I noticed a Goth looking chick giving me a look saying 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' I dropped my bag and he turned to look at me. He smiled smugly as I crossed my arms. 

"Hey there, sexy. When I'm done with these two you wanna-"

"DON'T say another word you fucken moron." He looked me shocked as did everyone else in the hall. My current level of annoyance had risen greatly for his flirty comment. I needed someone to take it out on; he'd be perfect for that. 

"What did you say?" He asked me as if I was stupid. I glared at him. The two kids he had pinned looked at me with hopeful but embarrassed eyes. 

"What I'm going to say is that you should let them go!" I pulled on his collar, using my ghost strength, I flipped him over me toward the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. He fell with thud and was holding his head. The two victims fell but quickly stood up and looked at me with awe. I walked over to him and slammed my foot on to his chest about three times. 

"You better listen and listen well. I am not in a good mood today and seeing you being pathetic and lazy is just making it worse. Do your own damn work or else you'll get fucken nowhere in life! And if you EVER call me sexy again I will shove my foot up your ass! You know how small your asshole is? And just imagine the width of my foot going up there!" I slammed my foot onto him one more time hearing him grunt in pain. 

"Now you better get to class never bother them again because I'll be watching." He quickly jumped up and ran down the hall. I looked around at the bystanders. 

"What the hell are you people looking at? Why didn't any of you assholes help? God this is why I hate school!" The bell rang and people quickly dismissed themselves. I looked back at the two guys; the Goth girl had joined them now. I sighed, picked up my bag and began to walk away._  
><em> 

"Wait!" I felt a hand tug on my arm. I looked back to see that it was the blue eyed boy. 

"Thank you for the help." 

"I didn't do it just for you. I needed someone to take my anger out on someone but you're welcome. Please let go." He quickly pulled his hand away and backed up next to his friends. 

"Can we at least get your name?" The Goth girl asked. 

"My names Chimney and I'll see you guys around." I waved slightly and walked away. I heard them conversing as I turned the corner leading to the library. 

I didn't feel like going to first period English. I just wanted to read and cool myself down. This isn't the first time I let my temper get the best of me, but it doesn't matter anyway. What's done is done, but I'm not looking forward to going home. I'm probably going to get scolded by my aunty.

_**Chimney**_


	2. Watching The Scene

_**Authors Note: Continuing on with this now :) Teehee**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chimney and the plot.**_

(Danny's P.O.V)  
>After the incident with Dash this morning I couldn't help but think of that girl Chimney. I've never really noticed her around here before. She terrified Dash and kind of freaked me out. Tucker and I are grateful but Sam thinks she's crazy. She won't admit it but she respects her. <p>

It was lunch now and we were sitting at our regular lunch table staring at what we were told was Sloppy Joes. I kept glancing around the cafeteria every once in a while to see if I could spot Chimney. I don't know why but I wanted to see her again. When I touched her arm I felt something, something familiar and at the same time strange. 

Tucker, who sat next to me, elbowed my side and I turned to glare at him. 

"What?" 

"I see Chimney. She's at the lunch line." Sam and I looked over. She was standing with her arms crossed looking at the food presented before her. 

She's actually kind of pretty. Her hair was curly and laid perfectly on her shoulders. It complimented her bright hazel eyes. She even had a sliver lip ring that I hadn't noticed earlier. I had to admit I made her look kind of sexy along with her outfit. I didn't realize that I was continuously staring at her. Sam was waving her hand in my face. 

"What?" 

"Stop staring at her Danny." She had an annoyed look on her face. 

"He has a reason too. She is hot!" Sam smacked his arm and he flinched back. I chuckled and looked over at Chimney again. She was paying for her food. When I looked at her tray I was a bit shocked. She had three Sloppy Joes, potatoes and some nasty looking chocolate brownies. She must be hungry. I saw her heading for the door. I didn't want her to leave. 

"I'll see you guys later." They didn't hear me over their arguing. I stood up and left. I started jogging to catch up with her. I turned the corner to see Chimney surrounded by cheerleaders. Paulina stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. Paulina was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Not to mention she has almost every boy swooning over her. I was one of those boys, but I finally realized that I would never have a chance and that she was a total bitch. I hid back behind the corner and listened. 

"Hey freak. You think you can just beat on my boyfriend and get away with it?" I heard Chimney snicker. 

"That sounds wrong." I got it and it was a nasty thought. 

"That's not what I meant! I'm gonna personally make sure that your life is miserable here!" I peeked around the corner to see that Chimney was putting all her weight on one leg. It made her butt stick out a little. I felt my cheeks heat up from the thought. I heard Chimney scoff.

"He deserved it." 

"No, he didn't. He was just teaching those losers a lesson." Chimney shook her head. 

"You call us losers but I call us fucken awesome because we don't have monstrous egos." She sang the last word and it was cute. Paulina's glare intensified but she smiled. 

"Whatever, loser. And are you really gonna eat all of that food? Your pretty pulp already." The other girls laughed. 

"No, you can have one." I saw Chimney pick up one of the Sloppy Joes and she tossed it onto Paulina. It covered her chin, neck and ruined her cheerleading uniform. Paulina's shrill scream echoed through the halls. 

"You ruined it, you bitch!" Paulina stormed off with her posse trying to comfort her. Chimney giggled and continued down the hall. I quickly ran up to her. 

"Hey, Chimney!" She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. 

"Were you listening?" I looked down and scratched the back of my neck. 

"Yeah, I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat with me and my friends..." I slightly lied. She smiled at me. I felt my cheeks heat up...dammit. I barely even know her. 

"That's nice of you. What's your name?" 

"Oh, my names Danny. Danny Fenton." I held out my hand. She balances her tray on her other arm and shook my hand. 

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and sorry for acting the way I did this morning." She laughed nervously. I smiled. 

"It's alright. Things like that happen often." I gasped a little. 

"I mean it's not a bad thing or something. Just some people around act like that to-" I started stuttering. 

"Relax its ok." I sighed in relief. 

"Are you really gonna eat all that yourself? Not to be rude." I asked nervously. 

"No, of course not. I have my own lunch. I was gonna give this to a stray dog I saw outside. Oh! I hope he's still there. I got to go give this to him." 

"I'll come with you-if that's ok." 

"Yeah, come on." I followed her outside and we walked to the dumpers that was behind the library. A little black lab came limping out from behind it. 

"Hey there. I brought you some food like I promised." She set the tray down and the dog came hurriedly up to it. I looked at Chimney. She was smiling hugely and turned to me. She was so pretty and her smile made my knees weak. 

"Hey Danny?" She asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are we friends now?" She up her arm on my shoulder and leaned on it. She had her face close to mine. 

"Yeah-" My ghost sense went off.

I looked around waiting for the ghost to show and what I was going to tell Chimney. I just said that I'd be her friend then I'm just gonna have to ditch her. Whoever this ghost is he better prepare for a beating. Pulling me away for this pretty girl who actually wants to be my friend, yeah I'm not messing it up, but maybe at the same time I was over thinking it. My ghost sense went off again.

"Hey, Danny? You alright?" Chimney put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah but-" I saw the Box Ghost appear above the school. I sighed sadly but at the same time annoyed. Why did it have to be the Box Ghost?

"But I have to go. I forgot I have to help Tucker with something before lunch ends."

"Ok, I'll see ya around then?" She smiled again. I nodded and smiled back.

"Defiantly." I turned and ran off. Regretting every step I took.

(Chimney's P.O.V)

I watched Danny run off. I know what he is actually gonna do. He's going to fight that annoying Box Ghost. I know that he's half ghost and I know that he is Danny Phantom. I know from when he touched me this morning. I could sensed the ecto-energy within him. He is not strong to be able to sense mine.

But what I don't understand is how the people in this town don't seem to put it together. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom look almost identical, their names sound similar and it would make sense for him to gain these with his parents being expert ghost hunters. The funny thing is that they don't even realize that there is a ghost living under their own roof and he's their son. I found this quite ironic just like the school name.

I smirked down at the black lab that had just finished the last piece of food. I knelt down to him and scratched behind his ears. He looked up at me with his eyes turning green.

"BEWARE!" I rolled my eyes.

"Foolish girl! Why do not run from the Box Ghost?" I stood and looked up at him. The Box Ghost was chubby and wore overalls. I sighed.

"Well, it's because you aren't that threatening and I'm not afraid of ghosts." I started walking toward the school with the black lab following me.

"No one turns their back on the Box Ghost!" His hands began to glow and the dumpster began to levitate. Maybe being over here wasn't a good idea, but I have nothing to worry about. Cause Danny should be coming in right about-

"Leave her alone Box Ghost!" -now. Danny shot a simple ghost ray that knocked the Box Ghost back but it made him drop the dumpster which happened to be right above me.

(Narrators P.O.V)

Chimney stood silently watching the dumpster closing in on her. She grabbed the lab and closed her eyes. Danny gasped and flew down quickly. He made it just in time to pick Chimney up and fly over to the library steps.

"Are you ok?" He asked setting her down. The lab in her arms jumped down and barked at Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Danny was suddenly hit with the fallen dumpster and crashed into the schools wall. He stood up a little dazed, blasting the dumpster off of himself. Chimney laughed seeing how he was now covered in day old lunch leftovers.

"Ew, this is really nasty."

"Beware!"

"Ok, I've had enough." Danny flew up toward the laughing Box Ghost. He punched him a couple times before kicking him into the ground. Danny took out his Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in. Danny looked over himself. His jumpsuit was covered in Sloppy Joe. He turned intangible letting the red goop fall to the ground. He suddenly heard clapping and turned to Chimney who was smiling up at him.

"I'm giving you applause. You did a good job." Danny smiled and flew down to her side.

"Thanks. Sorry about the dumpster."

"Eh, it's whatever. I didn't die." Chimney shrugged her shoulders.

"Who are you anyway?" Acting as if she didn't already know.

"Oh, I'm just the friendly neighborhood ghost." Chimney smirked.

"Aw, is that all I get from my savior?" The school bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

"Sounds like you got to go."

"Yeah. Will I see the friendly ghost around?"

"Defiantly." Danny flew off, but Chimney stayed in place.

"He still isn't strong enough."

"Indeed." Chimney looked down at the lab whose eyes were glowing green.

"Spettro, how pleasant is it to see you-in this form."

"Well my dear I have urgent news."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Emp has escaped." Chimney gasped and put her hand on her concealed skull pedant.

"How?"

"We are not sure, but we do know that it will take much more than just you to defeat him this time. He has taken over the minds of the friendly ghosts and is using them in his army."

"Friendly ghost? Wouldn't evil ghost be more productive?"

"No, using friendly ghosts means that their powers are turned dark and become very lethal."

"What should I do? How long do I have?"

"You need Danny Phantom, we have about three months."

"That seems like a while for me to prepare. Why do I need him?"

"His future powers that you will help him harness will aid you in Emp's defeat."

"Alright. Wait he's a friendly ghost won't he get controlled."

"That's why you need to make him wear this." Spettro opened his mouth and another skull pedant hung. Chimney took it and nodded.

"I understand completely."

"Good, now I must take my leave and please tell Aunty I said hello?" He smiled.

"Sure." Chimney scratched behind his ears again and watched him vanished in a puff of green smoke. Chimney looked down at the pedant.

"I don't know how I can get him to wear this. I'll have to try either way." The late bell rang and she groaned.

"Fuck! I'm late for class! Curse you Spettro!"


	3. Discovery

_**Authors Note: Whoop. I'm feeling kind of good today :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chimney and the plot.**_

(Chimneys P.O.V)

I ran into my fifth period, which was Geometry, my least favorite subject. Mr. Lancer who always seems to be teaching something else everyday looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, how nice of you to finally join us Miss Finn."

"Yeah, cause people would actually miss me."

"Ignoring that remark. We have switched seats and some new students have joined the class. So you'll be sitting next to Mr. Fenton." I looked over the class and saw Danny sitting in the far back. He must be one of the new students who got switched in here. He first smiled, then blushed and looked away. I giggled.

"Please, take your seat." I rolled my eyes and strolled to the back of the class. I got a couple looks from people I didn't recognize. I sat down and looked over at him.

"What's up man?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much. Sorry about having to ditch you at lunch." We both knew that wasn't the case, but his apology did seem genuine.

"It's alright. Did you and Tucker get that thing done or what?"

"Yeah." Mr. Lancer began explaining something about the volume of certain shapes and I just gave up listening. I glanced over at Danny again and he seemed to be zoning out too. I looked down at my doodles.

I tossed a note to him. I made him jump and he looked over at me. He opened it and smiled. He wrote something down and passed it back.

What I wrote: _So what did you and Tucker do on your man date?_

What he wrote:_ Oh nothing much. We had a fantastic steak by candle light._

I laughed quietly to myself because he was playing along with me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Miss Finn!" I whipped my head to the direction of Mr. Lancers' nagging voice. He glared at me.

"I don't know what is so interesting back there but please pay attention!"

"Rightio." I saluted him which made him fume.

"That's detention for you." I got offended. What exactly did I do? Eh, whatever, I don't really care but I'm in the mood for some class interrupting induced drama.

"What the hell did I do to deserve detention?"

"With that little salute of yours."

"But you should know me by now that I do that sort of thing all the time."

"Well I'm getting tired of it so knock it off!"

"Someone's on their period today." Danny snickered next me.

"Detention for you as well Mr. Fenton." Oh, I saw that coming. Well looks like I get to hang with him some more. I looked at him from the corner of my eye; he had his head down on the desk.

"Now, no more interruptions!" I thought about this for a second. We will be in the same room alone together for like an hour. This could be a chance to talk to him about what Spettro said. Emp was coming and quick. I needed to get him on my side but in order to do that I need to the gain the trust of him and his closest friends. Giving him some evidence which Aunty has in her possession might help.

I felt someone poke my arm. I turned to see Danny standing holding his Geometry book.

"Class ended."

"Oh, I zoned out. Did we get any homework?"

"Yeah and thanks to you he kinda doubled it."

"Op, my bad. Hey, while we're in detention I can help you." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you good at Geometry?"

"Yeah I have to highest score in the class, but I hate math. I don't see how that works."

"Well, if you can help me get my 'F' up I don't care." I stood up and smiled at him. We headed out of class and walked down the hall together.

"What do ya have next?"

"Oh, since my schedule got switched around I have P.E next, sadly."

"Me too. We both have our least favorite subjects together." I linked arms with him.

"Let us go experience great displeasure."

(Danny's P.O.V)

Chimney was being very bubbly and real change from the hostile maniac this morning, but I wasn't complaining. I liked this side of her. We were walking down the hall toward the gym when I saw Tucker and Sam who just had P.E. They looked at me strangely and I just shrugged to them as we walked through the double doors into the pine smelling basketball court. I spotted Dash sitting with Kwan on the bleachers. I sighed not wanting to see them.

"Hey, look is Fen-TERD!" He and Kwan laughed. I rolled my eyes and kept walking but Chimney had let go. I turned to see her facing Dash who hadn't noticed her yet. She cleared her throat and Dash looked down with a gasp.

"It's-it's you!" He stuttered becoming scared.

"Yeah it's me. I see that you got transferred into my class." He nodded hiding behind Kwan who didn't realize what was going on.

"Why are you hiding Dash?"

"Kwan, that's the girl I was talking about, the one from this morning." Kwan gasped.

"Damn right that was me." She took a step up the bleacher stairs. With every step she took, she said a word, getting closer and closer to them.

"If you think you can push my new friend around you are _dead_ wrong." She was face to face with them glaring. She was starting to be the maniac again.

"Ok, we won't! Don't hurt us!" They quickly tried to run but they fell down the bleachers. I laughed at them tripping over each other. Chimney jumped down next to me putting an arm around my shoulder.

"We friends now buddy. No getting rid of me." She smiled at me. I couldn't resist returning it. She was so cute when she smiled.

Chimney ran beside me as we ran a mile around the track field. My lungs were on fire and my knees were growing weak. I was panting so loudly my throat was dry. I looked at Chimney it didn't look like she was enjoying it either. She put her hair up in a ponytail and sweat was dripping down her temples. She groaned.

"I HATE RUNNING!" She screamed to the sky. I chuckled.

"You and me both."

"I know running is good for you but I think that one of my lungs just disincarnated."

"And after this we have detention."

"OH GOD! That means we have to sit in a stuffy library, all sweaty _and_ we have to do math! That doesn't sound at all enjoyable."

"Not at all." We were quiet for a few more steps when my ghost sense went off. Oh, great who is it now? I don't want to ditch Chimney again. I mean, I know I just met her but I liked hanging out with her.

"Hey, you know at lunch when you left?" Chimney suddenly said.

"Uh, yeah." We stopped running and just walked. I could hear our P.E teacher yelling at us to pick up the pace.

"After you left, a ghost appeared. He called himself the 'Box Ghost.' And then that famous ghost Danny Phantom came along."

"Really? Have you not seen him before?" She had caught my attention.

"Well, not so close. He actually was kinda cute." She giggled brushing her fingers through her bangs. I blushed slightly and looked away.

"And ya know what?"

"What?"

"He kinda looks like you. Hmm?" She looked at me more closely. I was getting nervous and my ghost sense went off again.

"How can you see your breathe when it's so warm out?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are sick or something?" My heart was beating against my chest with how close she was to me. I smelt watermelon on her breathe. I spotted Skulker flying above the spotlights. He launched pod rockets heading straight for the both of us.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

Danny acted quickly and transformed into Danny Phantom. He grabbed Chimney and dodged the rockets. She gasped at him.

"I knew it!" She yelled.

"So, now you have something new that hangs around you. How lovely. She's even pretty enough to be mounted on my wall."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Chimney said clinging to Danny's shoulder.

"Leave me alone Skulker. I was actually having a decent day."

"Well too bad!" He launched a net from his belt. Danny didn't have enough time to react and tried to put up a shield. Chimney squealed from the explosion that was caused after it. Danny growled and shot ghost rays at Skulker while still holding Chimney.

"You know I can help." She whispered into his ear.

"How?" He asked dodging another net.

"Let me go." Danny was floating high enough to see the whole town.

"I can't do that." Chimney smirked.

"Let me go!" Chimney pushed herself away from his arms and plummeted to the ground.

"Chimney!" Danny tried to fly down and catch her but Skulker blocked his way. Danny watched in horror as she got closer and closer to the ground.

"Bringing it out!" The Skull pedant hidden under her shirt glowed and a ring, like Danny's appeared around her. Her outfit, her hair, her eyes began to change. Her eyes were purple, her hair was white and she wore a black and white outfit. She swerved from the ground and flew up toward Skulker. He turned to her in shock.

"Hi, there. I'm Camino, the other friendly ghost." She took a deep breath and released fire from her mouth. Skulker screamed as Camino came up and punched him. He was knocked back and Danny, who was still shocked, hit him with a ghost ray from behind. Pushing him toward Camino again who kicked him in the face. Skulker fell to the ground. His suit was in pieces as he looked at the two ghostly teenagers. Camino waved goodbye and Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

He looked at Chimney or Camino and she smiled.

"What?"

"I'm half ghost just like you."

"I can see that, but what I don't understand is why I couldn't sense you."

"You are not strong enough to sense the power from someone who can hide it." She crossed arms and Danny finally got a good look at her. He blushed slightly and looked away scratching the back of his neck.

"We need to talk Danny Phantom. It is of great urgency." Danny looked at her serious face.

"What actually about?"

"Something is coming. Something powerful enough to destroy both the ghost and human worlds." Danny gasped.

"I have defeated this enemy before, but this time I need help. Your help." The school bell rang and the rest of the students were leaving. Camino became intangible.

"I'll see you in the library and I'll explain the rest." She disappeared completely as if she evaporated. Danny looked down to see Tucker and Sam. He flew behind the bleachers and changed back. They came up to him.

"Danny, are you alright."

"Yeah, but Chimney's a ghost!" Their jaws dropped.

"And she needs my help with something. Something that could destroy us all."

"How do you even know that's true?"

"I'm going to find out right now in detention."

Danny walked in the library and spotted Chimney sitting in a reading chair with her hands in her lap. Danny sat in the chair across from her and she smiled at him.

"Now tell me everything, or I'll put you in the Fenton Thermos."

"No need for threats Danny. Soon everything will become clear to you."

_**Chimney**_


End file.
